


We are alive, here in Death Valley (but don't take love off the table yet)

by anteyra08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, and patton wants logan, and roman just want virgil to himself, and there's not enough of virgil making roman jealous, but that's okay because lo just wants patton, it's like four am, logan and virge are like horny teenagers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteyra08/pseuds/anteyra08
Summary: Virgil and Logan decide to make Roman and Patton jealous when they go out to a club one night
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	We are alive, here in Death Valley (but don't take love off the table yet)

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's four am and I should be sleeping, but this idea just popped up in my head and I couldn't get it out, so here it is.  
> Also, there isn't enough content of virgil making roman jealous, so there you go

“I’m starting to regret this.” Logan says, taking another gulp of his drink. 

“No, this was your idea, you don’t get to back out now. You said it yourself: the only way of seducing them without actually having to talk to them is to make them jealous. Make them make the first move” Virgil is probably way more nervous about this than Logan. “Plus, if in the end we don’t actually accomplish our mission, we can always have sex between us and have a good time.” He shrugs. It’s a good option, and yeah, he may be in love with Roman, but Logan’s hot, and Virgil’s always up for a good night without ties.

“Yeah, but I’m not really feeling up to it right now…” 

“Look,” Virgil drains what’s left of his drink. “Do you want Patton to push you to your knees and make you call him ‘Daddy’ or not?” Logan blushes all the way down to his neck at the question.

“Yes, that is a pleasant image, I must admit.”

“Okay, then we’ll follow that plan and do it. We just need some more liquid courage.” 

They go back to where Roman and Patton are, drinking and laughing, and completely unaware of what Logan and Virgil had planned for the night. Virgil knows that with at least Patton it would work, he’s seen the way the dad figure looks at the nerd.

But with Roman… he isn’t so sure. Well, at least Logan will end up the night happily hooking up with his crush, and Virgil will end up his probably very very drunk from drowning his sorrows away.

“Hey guys, where did you go?” Patton smiles radiantly at them, and he practically feels his friend start to stutter even before he opens his mouth. Virgil decides to spare him the embarrassment.

“Just to get a refill, did we miss anything?” Virgil sais easily, and feels his heart stop when Roman turns to look at him. God, he was gorgeous. There isn’t anything that Virgil wants more than to take Roman home and-

“No, nothing important.” The easily excitable man answers.

“Unless you take in count how much we missed you both.” If the grin spread in Roman’s face was any indicator, he knows exactly what those words do to the other pair.

They continue to chat about anything that passes through their minds, while Logan and Virgil keep getting drunker by minute, and for some stupid reason Roman keeps flirting with them. Virgil concludes he’s laughing at them or something.

“I think I’m intoxicated enough.” Logan leans down to whisper in Virgil’s ear, and in return he smiles and grabs him by the hand. And yeah, he’s also ready.

“I think I want to dance. Logan?” He starts pulling him to the dance floor, ignoring the surprised looks on their friends’ faces. He practically glues himself to the other man and whispers “Are you ready to act sexy?” He’s about to cringe at his own words, the alcohol destroying any kind of inhibition he had earlier, but Logan nods enthusiastically.

“What do I do with my hands?” He sounds actually concerned and Virgil barks out a laugh. Logan is clearly more drunk than him.

“Here.” He smiles and grabs both of his hands, putting them on his hips, that have already started to sway with the music. “Just follow my lead. The only thing you have to do is…” He trails off and looks back to see the other two, still perched on the bar, looking at them with raised eyebrows, surprise and something else Virgil can’t decipher in their faces. That made it. He looks back at Logan, who’s looking at him expectantly and says with determination “The only thing you have to do is get closer to me, and move your hips with mine, okay?” 

The taller man nods solemnly and pulls him in by the grip he has on his hips so now they’re fully flushed against one another, their chests touching and their faces centimeters away. 

“Like this?”

“Yeah, exactly like this.” He smiles, moving his arms from Logan’s wrists to loop them around his neck. 

They’re impossibly close, their chests together and their bodies moving along with the music. The music makes a sharp note and Logan takes the chance, he snaps his hips against his. Virgil would be a lot more embarrassed of the moan that leaves his mouth if he wasn’t so inebriated right now. But Logan hears it, possibly feels it too through the vibrations in his chest, and smiles, doing it again and again, following the rhythm of the music.

They spend some time like that, just grinding against each other, moving and swaying, Virgil occasionally brushing his lips against Logan’s, when he suddenly remembers why he’s grinding like a horny teenager against his best friend. He turns them a bit around, so Roman and Patton are in his eyesight again. He bites his lip as he sees them. They don’t look angry per se, more than anything annoyed. They’re also red in the face, even though that could be from the lights or the drinks.

“It 's working. But not too much. What do we do?” Logan looks over his shoulder at their two friends and quickly turns back to look at him. His smile is sharp, like a cat that got the canary.

“I think i have an idea that would help us obtain better results.” Virgil grins back, having an idea of where this is going.

“Oh, do you now?”

He’s not exactly surprised when Logan pushes his lips against his own, but he returns it with as much enthusiasm as he can, hoping that the other two can see it in their faces. It’s a bit clumsy, but Logan’s little puffs of air and low moans and growls make it a thousand times better. It truly is all about enthusiasm, because he never thought Logan would be such a great kisser, he’s practically purring, melting into the kiss now. He can feel Lo’s tongue lightly proding against his lips and he opens his mouth wantonly. At the same moment the other’s tongue starts exploring his mouth, he feels a hand sneaking down from his hips to his lower back, but the hand doesn’t stop there. It positions itself on his ass and squeezes, and Virgil has to break the kiss from the moan that escapes his lips. Logan just grins again, and Virge moves his hand to grip him by the hair and dive him back into another kiss. It’s getting warmer, and as much as he can feel his pants getting tighter, he can feel something prodding his thigh from the front of Logan’s jeans, so he’s not worried about that. It actually feels good to be the reason behind another person's arousal.

The song changes again to something with a stronger beat and more obscene words. They keep making out, their crotchs grinding together, their hands moving, touching, groping, squeezing. Their tongues dancing against each other, hot and wet, and it must look downright dirty, Remus would be so proud of him for managing to get Logan to make out so obscenely in front of other people. He’s just glad he’s getting some.

He breaks the kiss again in order to take a break and breathe for a bit, flushing himself completely against Logan, all without stopping his hip’s movements. He can feel Logan panting hotly in his ear and he starts kissing his neck, leaving a hickey just below the other’s ear. From this position he can see clearly Patton and Roman, still at the bar, still drinking and unmoving. But this time, he can see something else. They’re scowling, Patton’s frowning and Roman’s lip is twisting in distaste. And as much as in another time to a more sober Virgil it would’ve made his anxiety spike up, right now, with the loud music pumping in his ears, the alcohol in his veins, Logan’s hips clashing against his own, and Patton and Roman sulking in jealousy at the bar, it just makes him feel like he’s floating. Like Logan and him are the more important people in this whole bar, in the whole world. He’s high with the feeling and an idea pops in his mind.

He kisses Logan again for some more minutes and then pulls back. He looks at him and winks, smiling. He grabs Lo’s hands from his ass and turns around in his arms. Logan seems to get it quickly, and soon those arms settle strongly around his waist, his chest pressed completely against his back. The movement doesn’t cease, but now Logan’s grinding against his ass, and all Virge can do is push back and let Logan take control.

The song changes again, the rhythm speeding up, and with the music so do Logan’s hips. He feels a pair of lips start at the back of his neck, and pulls one hand up to grip at the base of Logan’s skull, grazing the short hairs there, the other one gripping one of the hands in his waist. The hand that’s not restrained by Virgil’s starts exploring, moving up his chest, while a tongue traces to the front of his neck, and soon there’s something sucking there, no doubt Logan copying what he did a while ago to him and leaving a mark.

It’s starting to be too much for him. He can still see the other two still sulking from here, and he makes eye contact and smirks at them like the little shit he is, only to be interrupted in his pettiness by Logan grinding- no, _thrusting_ down to him, and Virgil lets out a sound that’s between a moan and a scream, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back into Logan’s shoulder, because he can feel the outline of Lo’s cock rock hard against his ass and it’s a truly delicious feeling. This new position seems to give the other more room for his mouth, and it moves up to his jaw.

In a few seconds though,everything stops suddenly, all the feeling coming to an end, and Virgil whines pathetically. He gets dragged away, but he’s still dizzy with sensation and alcohol, so he’s not really registering who’s moving him or where he’s going. Soon he’s being slammed to a wall and he lets out a gasp, opening his eyes. 

And oh, what a surprise, look who’s here. He smirks with half-lidded eyes, only to feel a hand in his chest keeping him in place, and another resting in the wall next to his head, caging him.

“What, having fun?” He frowns and tilts his head, deciding to play dumb. “Don’t act all innocent Virgil. What the fuck was that?” Roman leans in close to growl in his ear, and Virgil gasps. “Oh would you look at that. You know? I think you know exactly what you were doing back there, trying to get us all riled up. Well guess what, it worked. And this little thing over here,” He puts a finger on his neck, where he guesses Logan left a hickey, and his breath hitches. “won’t be anything in comparison to what you’ll look like when i finish with you, pretty thing.” 

The sentence and the way he says it, possessively, like Virgil is only his, makes him moan, and just like that there are another pair of lips crashing into his. The difference is that he’s wanted to taste those lips for months now, maybe even a year, and it’s finally happening. He gives into the kiss like it’s oxygen, like he needs it to survive, and now that he’s tried it, maybe he does need it to live. It’s a searing kiss, hot and warm and possessive, all passion and desire. Roman tugs his lower lip between his teeth and growls again, letting go of them to bite his neck.

Virgil gasps and arches his back, and the hand that was at his chest moves until it’s gripping possessively at his waist. Virgil’s on fire, burning alive, but if that’s how he dies, he’ll take this sweet death over anything else.

Soon Roman pulls back and locks eyes with him, and Virgil can barely breathe. They’re so dark he can barely see the iris anymore, and he whines.

“As hot as it was seeing you two getting at it, sunshine, I don't want to see it anymore. And I think Padre wouldn’t appreciate it much either.” He smirks, looking at where now Patton and Logan are making out in the middle of the dance floor. “You had it all planned, huh?” Virgil nods. “Well, I guess it worked.”

“Fuck yeah, it did.” He breathes out smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. Roman’s face softens.

“You know, I had wanted to do that for a really long time. I don’t know exactly what was stopping me, but now I wish I had done it sooner. I’m glad you pulled that little stunt there, it made me realize that I couldn't lose my opportunity and had to shoot my shot.”

“I’m glad you’re not throwing away your shot.” He blurts out without really thinking, and Roman groans with a smile.

“I can’t fucking believe I’m here confessing my feelings and you just made a Hamilton reference, you must be drunker than I thought.” Virgil chuckles and stops suddenly, processing what he said.

“Wait, what? Feelings?”

“Uh, yeah? I’m here telling you… I like you Virge, like, I’ve liked you for a long time I just told you. Are you _that_ drunk? Do I need to get Patton?” He looks at him confused and slightly worried, and Virgil shakes his head, trying to get himself together.

“No, no. I just- I like you too.” He’s sure he’s blushing like crazy right now.

“That 's good. I’m happy to hear that.” Roman smiles one of those little smiles that make Virgil’s heart skip a bit, and it doesn’t fail to affect his heartbeat this time either.

Roman leans in slowly, and Virgil puts his hand to his cheek, resting it there and slowly caressing his cheekbone. His eyes flutter closed and he closes the distance.

This kiss is different from the previous one, it’s soft and slow. And it makes Virgil wonder if he’s dead, and if he is what he did in his life to deserve a heaven like this. It’s passionate but in a total different way, conveying every feeling Virgil’s kept locked away for so long.

When they pull back again, panting softly and looking into each others eyes with so much love he doesn’t think it’s real, Roman looks again at the other two. Virgil follows his gaze, and the sight is adorable. 

They’re sitting at the bar talking, Patton smiling and Logan looking down, nursing a glass of water. They’re holding hands, and their knees are brushing. A soft smile comes to his face at the view.

“Well, now that everything’s worked out, what do you say,” Virgil turns back to look at Roman, whose hand moves under his shirt to touch the span of skin on his waist. His face splits into a grin as he finishes the question. “your place or mine?”

Virgil smiles, biting his lip, and answers. “Mine.”

He grabs him by the hand and they rush out the bar, laughing and kissing, high on love and adrenaline.

Yes, the plan definitely worked out for everybody.

Logan owes him a big one.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making another chapter with Roman's pov, should i do it? (i'll prob do it anyway)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and i hope you liked it!


End file.
